User blog:Danibug01/Olivia's Accomplishments
Hi people! Okay so, I'm still not used to blogs but I'm giving it another shot. This weeks Topic: Accomplishments Okay, Kickin It. It's where she started. And let me tell you, she started off well. It was an amazing show and she made people laugh and gave people confidence. People watched her mature and grow. She has made her name on Disney XD because of this show. Girl vs. Monster - a Disney movie that everyoen in my family loved. It was a great Halloween movie to give children energy and a little but of the chills. It not only had a good moral but it also had romance and humor. She was also able to put in music to the movie. It wasn't an abnormal thing either. She was pretty much in a band and the band was part of the movie. She proved that she can sing which she the most natural voices on Disney right now (not including the ones from like 2010 which had Demi) This movie helped her make a name on Disney. Music - She is now a singer. With her hit song 'Had me @ Hello' she has one her first award on Disney Channel. After this award she started making new music which some you have heard (These Boots are Made for Walking) and she has also recorded the songs Fearless, Never Gonna Stop me Now, and Winter Wonderland. So, I expect to see her in the music industry in a couple of years. Shake it Up - Shake it Up lovers, I watched the show for the first time I watched one of your episodes. Well, actually I just watched the parts that had Olivia in it... I mean she did good. She acted so much different than her usual acting which I liked. The only part I didn't like was that it was in Shake it Up. (don't hate me, it's my opinion, they don't act good, and they don't sing live. There for I don't like your show Sorry, not sorry) But she did good. I Didn't do It - Well, I can't really say much of this show, because it hasn't came out yet. But, I want to watch it. It seems like it has a good message, and hopefully it will be as good as the OLD Disney shows. Everything she has done, I have loved, so I expect the same. It good actors and actresses so if it isn't good I will cry. Gymnastics and Cheerleading - As most of you know she has a competitive gymnastatics and cheerleading background. This helped her Kickin It. How? Because she had to be flexable and learn routines easily. She actually showed she can do both of these in some of the episodes. This helped her get on the show. She also one awards for gymanastics and cheerleading too. NO HATE MESSAGES! I'm also sorry if I offended you, Shake it Up fans, I'm sure you don't like all of the things I like so don't start hating on me. I wasn't trying to offend you, but I was just being honest with my feelings. You don't have to start calling me names or anything until you know anything about me. So, respect my opinion, I respect you even though you watch SIU, unless you're a bully. Then I don't respect you. This is my opinion if you don't like it you don't have to read the blogs. I'll most likely bring them up a lot to compare to the other shows. Well, Thank you for reading. I'll try to post blogs every week. It'll be hard since I already have to write 2 blogs every week and I have a lot of school work since I'm in advanced classes. And I have to do a charity but I will try. Give me some recommendations of what you want to hear. If you have any more accomplishments she has made please write them. Subscribe, comment, and critizize if needed. Nothing mean and you know, tell some of your friends about iy. It'll help a lot. Thanks! - Danibug01 Category:Blog posts